


Undercover

by Haywire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi and Natasha are paired up for an undercover assignment together, which gets off to an interesting start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> For flipflop_diva for Ship Swap 2015. Hope you enjoy it! :)

Bobbi moved backwards into the now unlocked hotel room door, pushing it open with her back as both of her arms were wrapped around Natasha. Nat, who’d finally managed to swipe the key card through the electronic lock after several attempts, dropped the card as they entered and continued their kissing.

The door swung open until it hit the wall with a thud, neither of them caring as they focused on each other. They had one suitcase between the two of them, which Bobbi threw onto the floor next to the bed without looking. Natasha steered them both toward the bed themselves, and reached backward with one foot to shut the door behind them as they did so.

Once they reached the bed, Natasha gave Bobbi a little push, grinning as the other woman fell onto the soft surface below her. Smirking, Nat took off her jacket and threw it onto a chair in the corner.

“Shouldn’t we check in with HQ?” Bobbi asked from her position on the bed, looking up at Nat. They were currently on an undercover reconnaissance mission for SHIELD and had checked into their current hotel under their new aliases.

“They can wait for a little while longer.” replied Natasha, getting on the bed herself and straddling Bobbi. “They knew we were traveling today and won’t expect us until later on this evening. In the meantime, however…” She leaned down, hovering over the other agent and planting a trail of kisses along her collarbone and up her neck.

“We do have work to do, remember... “ Bobbi started, protesting with words but not physically doing anything to stop the red head’s ministrations. 

“Mmm, I know, but that can wait until tomorrow, can’t it?” Nat pleaded, now nibbling on an earlobe. Her hands had found Bobbi’s waist now, sliding up beneath her jacket and seeking out something underneath.

“Most of it can, yes, but we can’t forget about a couple of little things.” She fidgeted slightly, moving to one side as Nat’s hands wandered. “No, to the left a little… and up… yes, right there.”

With a flurry of movement, Natasha retracted her hands from Bobbi’s clothing and sprung into action, doing a backflip off of the bed and landing on her feet in front of a large closet opposite where they’d been laying. She flung open the closet door with one hand and thrust her other hand inside, using the taser she’d removed from Bobbi to quickly dispatch a would be assailant that had been laying in wait inside.

She hadn’t counted on the closet being large enough to house two people, but thankfully her lightning quick reflexes allowed Nat to bend backward and avoid the blow which had been aimed at her head.

Half a heartbeat after that attempt Bobbi was on her feet and not far behind Nat. Along the way she’d grabbed one of her telescopic batons from their luggage and, with a deft flick of the wrist, extended it as she joined the fray.

The second person in the closet continued their assault, not making contact with Natasha but forcing her to retreat back to the middle of the room. He sidestepped Bobbi’s first attempted blow with the baton, then raised an arm to block the blonde’s follow up kick.

“I thought you said there was only one in the closet?” Nat said as she moved into a flanking position on the other side of the man.

“I didn’t ‘say’ anything, I flashed you a signal, and I only noticed the one!” Bobbi answered, moving to block a punch herself before retaliating with one of her own. It didn’t connect but it did force its target to focus on her while Nat got into position, felling him with a quick series of blows, the last to the back of his neck which knocked him out cold.

“Well, next time, try a little harder, yeah?” Nat said with a smirk.

It had been Bobbi’s job to surveil the room before they entered, and when she’d discovered signs of recent entry she’d deduced there was a surprise waiting for them inside. They were checking in late so it was highly unlikely that it was room service, and when Bobbi had detected a hint of cologne she’d assumed their attacker was a male.

There’d only been one scent, however, and during their staged ‘let’s pretend we’re making out’ entrance Bobbi had only been able to confirm one person peeking out at them as they entered.

“Or maybe you could try a little less harder, perhaps?” came Bobbi’s reply. She reached up and felt her neck. “Christ, I think you might’ve left a hickey. Did you?” she asked with a chuckle.

“Why, would you be upset if I did?” Nat picked up the fallen man, dragging him over towards the closet where the other unconscious individual remained.

“Not really… sadly it’s the most action I’ve had in a while.” she admitted, now with a smirk of her own. “It seemed to have worked at any rate, which is the main thing.” Their ploy hinged on the invader being distracted by their making out, so thankfully either their attackers were into that kind of thing - or were willing to at least wait until they had a better opportunity to strike.

“Right. Oh, and to answer your earlier question, _now_ we can check in if you’re ready.” Nat closed the closet door and clapped her hands together. They’d stay put for the time being until they had more time to deal with them.

“Gimme a second first and then- oh for the love of… Nat?” Bobbi called out from the washroom, where she’d gone to freshen up.

Natasha was right behind her, and rolled her eyes at what she saw inside: there was a third man, cowering in the shower, hands raised up in surrender as he crouched down. Bobbi stood outside of the tub, one hand holding open the shower curtain and the other still tightly clutching her baton.

“Of course one of them hid for us in here.” Nat said, rolling her eyes. “I guess we sold it a little too well, huh?”

Bobbi sighed and shook her head. “I guess so.” She raised her baton and quickly put the man out of his misery, leaving them with three messes to clean up.

*

A quick phone call and thirty minutes later the messes were gone. It paid to have contacts with the local police department, and Bobbi had called in a few of her favours to expedite the process.

There was still the matter of checking in, but before they did so they both decided they needed a little relaxation. Natasha called dibs on the first shower, and while she was finishing up Bobbi called room service before checking herself out in the bathroom mirror. She’d disrobed while the other woman was in the shower and had slipped on one of the hotel’s bathrobes.

Pulling the robe to one side, she looked to see where Nat had kissed her earlier. There weren’t going to be any hickeys upon closer inspection, but she still idly traced her fingers along her collarbone where Natasha’s lips had been not that long ago.

“Alright, you’re up.” Nat sang out, flinging the shower curtain open and stepping out, not caring about her state of undress. The bathroom was pretty warm thanks to the steam and heat from the shower, a fact for which Bobbi and the flush in her cheeks were eternally grateful.

She gave the redhead a perfunctory nod and neither looked at her nor looked away from her as Bobbi began to shrug off her robe. Before either of them could say anything a knock on the door signalled the arrival of room service, prompting Nat to wrap a towel around herself.

“About time, I’m starving. I’ll go let them in.”

Bobbi said a silent prayer of thanks that Nat hadn’t noticed the blushing as she turned and got into the shower, completely missing Nat in the process, who was peeking back around the corner for a second or two before she left the washroom.


End file.
